Alternative Ending
by LadySophieKitty
Summary: if Harry asked Hermione to go to Slughorn’s party with him instead of Luna?Would that change their relationship?How would Ron and Ginny feel?


Alternative Ending

Summery: What if Harry asked Hermione to go to Slughorn's party with him instead of Luna? Would that change their relationship? How would Ron and Ginny feel?

A/N- So I was reading HBP for my 97th time (I've actually counted) and I started thinking what if? This'll probably a one-shot, but I might make it longer. What do you think? Knowing me I'll probably make it longer, but who knows? Just in case I won't say complete yet. taken from the book. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- Yeah, I'm J.K. Rowling, I'm just in disguise! Yeah, I'll go with that.eyes dart back and forth guiltily

Chapter One

"And incidentally you need to be careful." Hermione said.

"I've told you, I'm not giving back this book! I've learned more from the Half-Blood Prince then both Slughorn and Snape have taught me-"

"I'm not talking about your stupid so called Prince, I'm about what I overheard earlier. I was in the bathroom when I heard a group of girls, including Romilda Vane trying to decide how to slip you a love potion. They are all hoping that you'll take them to Slughorn's party. You better invite someone soon." Hermione interrupted.

"But there isn't anyone I want to invite." mumbled Harry.

"Well, just be careful, because Romilda Vane means business." Hermione concluded grimly. With that she continued to write her Arithmancy essay. Harry was about to begin studying again when something occurred to him.

"Hang on a minute. Hermione, has anyone invited you?" Harry asked. Hermione froze, and looked at Harry. He could tell she hadn't expected this.

"Well, are they?" Harry asked again.

"N-no." Hermione stuttered.

"Would you like to go with me? Just as friends, I mean." Harry quickly reassured.

"I-I would love to go. Just as friends." Hermione responded the shock on her face slowly starting to fade and replaced with a smile.

Just then Madame Pince walked over, looking extremely annoyed.

"Keep quiet or get out. This is a library!" She snapped at them, and with that said she returned to her desk, mumbling something that sounded a lot like, "People these days'. Harry and Hermione stuffed their books in their bags and returned to the common room.

At 8:00 that evening Harry walked over to the Entrance hall. Hermione was there, surrounded by girls who looked at her jealously. She looked like she usually did with her school robes, but her usually bushy hair was in a bun.

Harry looked at her for a moment before saying, "Shall we get going then?" She nodded, and slipped her hand through his before proceeding to Slughorn's office.

Slughorn's office was bigger than the usual teacher's study. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson, and gold hangings, so that it looked as though they were inside a vast tent. The room was crowded and stuffy and bathed in red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light. Loud singing, accompanied by what sounded like mandolins issued from a distant corner; a haze of a pipe smoke hung over several elderly warlocks deep in conversation, and a number of house-elves were negotiating their way squeakily through the forest of knees, obscured by heavy silver platters they were bearing, so that it looked the little roving tables.

"Harry, m'boy!" boomed Slughorn, almost as soon as Harry and Hermione had squeezed uncomfortably through the door. It made even Harry feel claustrophobic, though he was usually ok with that sort of thing. "Come in, come in, so many people I'd like you to meet!"

Gripping Harry's hand tightly, Slughorn led him into the party. As he disappeared into the crowd, Harry gave Hermione a pleading look. She smiled, and followed them. Slughorn introduced Harry to a couple of friends, including a vampire named Sanguini.

Once Slughorn was occupied with talking to an old student, Harry muttered "Let's go." to Hermione. He gripped her hand, and headed towards the door.

Once they were out, Harry said, "Sorry you had to go through that."

"No, it was fine. I didn't mind at all." Hermione said breathlessly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, so it was sort of boring." Hermione admitted. Harry grinned, feeling that maybe the party wasn't so bad after all, especially if it meant spending extra time with Hermione. Harry couldn't help it, she looked beautiful, and her lips looked so soft. He leaned forward and kissed her. It was a quick kiss, a gentle one. Hermione looked at him, her chocolate brown eyes wide in shock.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Harry was interrupted by Hermione's lips crashing on his. This time it was longer, and more passionate. They stood there for a moment, kissing like crazy, before Harry broke away.

"That was-Wow!" Harry said. All of the sudden they heard voices in the classroom. They stood frozen to the ground, unable to move a muscle. (A/N- you have probably all read HBP, so you know the conversation between Snape and Malfoy. I don't want to bore you, so I won't copy their conversation. If you haven't read it, then get a move on! The book has been out for almost a year now!)

Harry and Hermione stood there, feeling shocked at what they had just overheard. Harry shot Hermione a look that clearly said, "What did I tell you?"

"All right, you were right and I was wrong. Happy?" Hermione snapped, a bit irritated at being proven wrong.

"Wow! I never thought I would hear you say those words." Harry teased, grinning.

"Oh shut up." Hermione replied, but now she was grinning too.

Harry put his arms around Hermione, and she leaned her head on his shoulders. They stood there for a moment, happy to be in each others company, before Hermione broke the silence.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, I was wondering- she stood up and Harry's arms fell back to his side- if I could be your girlfriend?"

"What about Ron?"

"What about him?"

"Don't you like him?" Harry asked.

"Well, I used too, but now I like- well you." Hermione replied, blushing a bit.

"All right, but I don't think Ron will take this very well. I mean, he does like you." Harry pointed out.

"I'll talk to him." Hermione offered, biting her lip nervously.

"No, I should talk to him. No offence, but we don't argue as much as you two do. We should go now anyway, before Slughorn makes me meet more of his old students."

They walked to the common room, hand in hand, feeling nervous about consulting Ron.

"Ron, I need to speak to you for a second." Harry started once they were in the common room. Ron was sitting in one of the armchairs, playing Wizard chess by himself. Hermione quickly said goodnight and went to her dormitory.

"Why?" Ron snapped, feeling grumpy at being the only one in the duo who wasn't one of Slughorn's favorites.

"Well, I have something to tell you."

"Fine." Ron got up, and walked over to a deserted corner of the common room, which wasn't hard considering most people were already asleep at this time.

"Well, uh, I really don't know how to say this, but Hermione and I are together."

"WHAT!" Ron exclaimed, his hair turning the same color as his hair.

"Well, as you know we went to Slughorn's party together as just friends, but then we realized we loved each other."

"B-b-but, I love her, and I thought you knew that! She was supposed to be MINE!" Ron was roaring now. Harry flinched, he really did hate fighting with.

"Famous Harry Potter, he always gets everything." Ron continued. He was really red by now. And with that he stalked off, mumbling something about Harry and Hermione being traitors, and ignoring Harry, who was calling after him. Harry sighed.

"Well, that definitely didn't go well." Harry mumbled grumpily before heading off to bed.

By the next day everyone knew that Harry and Hermione were together. It was the talk of the school. Some said that they were meant to be, and others said that it was a complete surprise, but now they thought Harry and Hermione were meant to be.

Three days after that, Ron still wasn't talking to Harry or Hermione, and now Ginny was avoiding them too. This upset Hermione, she and Ginny had always been close.

Finally Harry decided it was time to talk to Ron again. He cornered him at the end of lunch the day before break.

"Look Ron, I know your upset, but I really didn't mean to still her from you. It just sort of... happened. I really miss being with you. Friends?" Harry asked, holding out his hand. Ron looked at it suspiciously before shaking it.

"Friends. I'm sorry, I guess I overreacted. I just really liked her. I guess I always knew you guys would end up together. Just try not to snog her too much around me, ok?"

"All right." Harry agreed. It was a small price to pay for Ron's friendship. They walked together, looking forward to telling Hermione that they were friends again.

A/N- Wow! That was the longest chapter I have ever written! I don't really like the end, but then again I'm not really good at that sort of thing. I think this should be a one shot, but like I said I might make it longer. Please let me know what you think, and please review! Thanks!


End file.
